footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017 FA Cup Final
The 2017 FA Cup Final will be the 136th final of the FA Cup, the world's oldest football cup competition. It will take place on 27 May 2017 at Wembley Stadium in London, England and will be contested between London rivals Arsenal and Chelsea. The winners will enter the 2017–18 UEFA Europa League at the group stage. This is a rematch of the 2002 FA Cup Final and the first final since 2003 in which both sides won league meetings between each other during the course of the season, with a 3–0 victory by Arsenal in September 2016, and a 3–1 win by Chelsea in February 2017. Route to the Final Arsenal Arsenal, as a Premier League team, started their campaign in the Third Round. In it, they were drawn away at Football League Championship Preston North End. At Deepdale, Arsenal won 2–1 due to goals from Aaron Ramsey and Olivier Giroud. In the Fourth Round, Arsenal drew fellow Premier League Southampton. At St Mary's Stadium, Arsenal won 5–0 due to two goals from Danny Welbeck and a hat-trick from Theo Walcott. In the Fifth Round, Arsenal were drawn against non-league National League Sutton United away. At Gander Green Lane, Arsenal won 2–0 due to goals from Lucas Pérez and Walcott. The match was also noted for Sutton United's reserve goalkeeper Wayne Shaw being investigated by The FA and Gambling Commission for eating a pie pitchside despite there being betting odds on him doing so. In the quarter-finals, Arsenal were drawn at home against National League Lincoln City. At the Emirates Stadium, Arsenal won 5–0 due to goals from Walcott, Giroud, an own goal by Luke Waterfall, Alexis Sánchez and Ramsey. In the semi-final at neutral Wembley Stadium, Arsenal played against Premier League Manchester City and reached the final after a 2–1 win due to goals from Nacho Monreal and Sánchez. Chelsea Chelsea, as a Premier League team, started in the third round where they were drawn at home against League One side Peterborough United. At Stamford Bridge, Chelsea won 4–1 with two goals from Pedro and a goal each from Michy Batshuayi and Willian despite having club captain John Terry sent off. In the fourth round, they were drawn with Championship team Brentford at home. Chelsea won 4–0 with goals from Pedro, Willian, Branislav Ivanović and Batshuayi. In the fifth round, Chelsea were drawn away against Championship Wolverhampton Wanderers. At Molineux Stadium, Chelsea won 2–0 with goals from Pedro and Diego Costa. In the Quarter-finals, they were drawn against fellow Premier League side and FA Cup holders Manchester United. At Stamford Bridge, Chelsea won 1–0 thanks to a goal from N'Golo Kante. In the Semi-finals at Wembley Stadium, Chelsea were drawn against fellow Premier League and London rivals, Tottenham Hotspur. Chelsea reached the final with a 4–2 win with two goals from Willian and a goal each from Eden Hazard and Nemanja Matić. Pre-match Despite Chelsea qualifying for the final first, Arsenal are designated as the "home" team as they come first alphabetically in The FA's register. Arsenal would be appearing a record 20th FA Cup Final and would be looking to regain the record for most FA Cup wins by winning their thirteenth in this match. Arsenal at the time shared the record at 12 after Manchester United equalled Arsenal's original record in 2016. Manager Arsène Wenger also jointly holds the record as the most successful manager in the FA Cup having won it six times previously. Chelsea had won the FA Cup four times since 2003. The match is a repeat of the 2002 FA Cup Final, where Arsenal won 2–0 due to goals from Ray Parlour and Freddie Ljungberg. Anthony Taylor was appointed as the referee by The Football Association. Following the Manchester Arena bombing on 22 May 2017 and the announcement by UK Prime Minister, Theresa May that UK Threat Levels had been raised to "critical", as a security measure Arsenal cancelled screening of the game at their ground, the Emirates Stadium. Both Arsenal and Chelsea cancelled plans for open top bus victory parades. In the week leading-up to the final Arsenal defenders Gabriel and Laurent Koscielny were ruled-out of the game; Gabriel with knee ligament damage and Koscielny serving the first game of a three-game ban for a foul on Everton's Enner Valencia on 21 May 2017. Match Details Ramsey |goals2 = Moses Diego Costa |stadium= Wembley Stadium, London |attendance= |referee= Anthony Taylor }} |valign="top" width="50%"| |} External links *The FA Cup Category:2016–17 FA Cup Category:2016 in association football Category:Events at Wembley Stadium Category:FA Cup Finals